Not My Father
by Aly'sPenName
Summary: Can Ginny escape destiny? DracoGinny I suck at summarys...so just read it :
1. Chapter 1

**"MUM, DAD!" She screamed as flames billow around her. _'I have to get out of here!'_ her mind was screaming." The shreaks of death were splitting through the air. "MUM!" Ginny screamed as a large burning branch fell to the ground at her feet. Her red hair was flying behind her as she ran out of the smoke and the fire. **

**"MUM! DAD!" She screamed again, desprately as all the noise stopped except for the gentle crackleing of the fire and an occasional crashing sound as the support beams of her house gave out. The magical fire swirled around the house...or what was left of it. "MUM!" She screamed, her voice cracking. There was silence. **

**"mum...dad...don't leave me here alone..." Ginny whispered, sinking to her knees, tears stinging at the edges of her large, enchanting eyes. "Don't..." She whispered, her voice fadeing. The moment was broken as a large groan came from the house, and it fell, leaving only the bottom stone walls standing as the fire burnt up everything else in its path. **

**Ginny yelled out as a large piece of flameing wood hit the ground next to her. Her eyes widened in fear as she rolled out of the way. Grunting, she stood quickly. Flames enclosed her from all sides, ashes flying at her. Ginny whiped out her wand, walking caushously towards the edge of the fallen beam.**

**"ACCIO WATER!" She screamed, as she tryed to summon water to the spot. Nothing came. Takeing a deep breath, she backed up and jumped over the flames, screaming as they burnt her legs. Stumbleing, she regained her balance and took off in the direction of the forest, leaping over brances and dodgeing low hanging brantches.**

**The smoke traveled with her, as if raceing her. Ginny panted hevily, coughing and sputtering as there was not much clear air. She ran untill she could no longer see smoke. She had no idea how long she had been running, or where she went, but before her lie a stream. She jumped towards it and cupped her hands, drinking as fast as humanly possible, sputtering, chokeing on the air around her.**

**The sweet taste of the fresh water on her tounge and the rushing coolness that sent shivvers down her spine caused her to cough, but all she could do was drink more. Gasping, she lowered her head into her hands and sobbed. **

**She had lost everything to him. Voldemort. She hated him. In her first year, she had encountered him through a diary, given to her by his head death eater, Lucious Malfoy. Harry Potter saved her life. Then in her fifth year, he had claimed the lives of many of her fellow students, including her best friend, Collin Creevy. Shortly after that, he had claimed the lives of her two oldest brothers, Bill and Charley, along with Mad Eye Moody, all who had been protecting hogwarts from a death eathers attack. And now he had come after her in her own home, setting it to flames, and killing her parents. She didnt know why she had called out for them...they would not have answered back. He had murdured them infront of her...**

**Ron and Harry had left only earlier that evening, going to Hermiony's house for the weekend, and to travel together to Kings Cross station, to return to Hogwarts School of WitchCraft and Wizardry for their final year. **

**Tears leaked out of her chocolate brown eyes, as she cried. They created streaks of soot on her face as she hugged torn and burnt robes closer to her. Ginerva Weasly stood, and jumped over the river. She had to find help, or she would die.**

**Why was voldemort so ancious to get his hands on her? Why had he been following her? Everytime something bad happened, it always seemed to involve Ginny in some way. Not that anyone else knoticed. Except Ginny. **

**When Collin Died, he had been protecting her from two deatheaters that had attacked them in Hogsmead, shortly before the school was attacked. Ginny had escaped, dragging Collin's body through the passage in honney dukes cellar, and climbed all the way back up to Hogwarts. Shortly after that, the attack had happened. The order of the pheionex had rushed to the scene, only to lose three of their best members; Mad Eye Moody, Bill and Charley Weasly. Her brothers. And the whole time, she had been hiding in Dumbledores office, crying like a baby, clutching Collins body, as the rest of the students that had not been safely returned to their common rooms with their head of house watched her. Everyone was in a panic. **

**And that was how it had happened. Twice since then, she had been encountered in Alleyways, once saved once again by the famous Harry Potter. The second time, she had been forced to fight the Death Eater on her own, and almost died doing it. She had seen alot for her age of 16.**

**Ginny started to quicken her pace, knowing she had travled at least a couple of miles since that morning. As fast as she ran, how hungry she was, or how tired she got, she could never clear the one question that had been bothering her since Collin's death. **

_**Why me?**_

**Draco Xavier Malfoy awoke early the next morning and threw the expencive silk goose feather covers off of his body, getting out of bed. He was dressed in dark green silk pants and a black loose shirt. Streaching, he looked into the mirrior by his bed. He was a spitting image of his father, tall, dark...**

**But at the same time, he wasnt like his father at all. Draco hated Lucious. As a child, Lucious had forced Draco to learn all he could about the dark arts, poisoning his mind with crewl images. When Draco refused to do something he was told, Lucious tortured him. Draco scowled and walked away from the mirrior, and out his door. As soon as Voldemort had come into power, Draco's father dissappeared, and later turned up at Hogwarts, attacking the school. He had died in that fight, and Draco was glad of it.**

**Shakeing his head of those thoughts, Draco emerged from his room and entered a long hallway, with a balcony over looking the main floor of the Malfoy Manner. Sliding one hand on the banister, he hopped on, and slid to the bottom. Jumping down the last couple of stairs, he opened a set of double doors that lead to the breakfast room of the house. All the windows faced the west, so that no light could enter the room, save that what came from the dimly lit lanterns. **

**Again, something that Lucious had probably wanted.**

**Draco scowled again and sat, starting to poke at his breakfast. From the other end of the table, his mother looked up from her Daily Prophet at Draco. **

**"Some one woke up on the wrong side of the bed." she drawled without any emotion, picking up her toast. Draco looked up at his mother and then out towards the west windows. You could just barely see the sunlight comeing from the east side of the house, starting to illuminate the garden. Draco was pulled out of his thoughts as he saw something. **

**Something was moving out there. Draco jumped up, and Narcissa stood, a look of interest on her face. Draco whipped out his wand and exited through the back door, leading towardst the gardens, Narcissa following close behind, her wand also out. **

**He almost tripped as he stumbled over something in the path. A body. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Draco's mother gasped and stepped back as draco examined the limp form. "Weasly!" He asked aloud, for the first time, the shock was evedent on his face. Narcissa gaped open mouthed. "Well lets get her inside.." She said finally after a moment. Draco looked at his mother as if she was crazy. "WHAT?"**

**"Pick-her-up-and-take-her-in-side!" Narcissa glared at her only son. Draco scowled and bent, picking up the littlest weasly in his strong arms and walking after his mother into the house. "Im going to have to burn these clothes..." He drawled in a whineing tone. "Shut it." Narcissa growled, as they entered the sitting room. **

**"Set her here..." Narcissa jestured towards the couch. Draco set the small red head on the couch and stepped back. What was her name? Draco wondered why he asked himself that. It dosent matter! The weaslys are all muggle loveing scum anyways...right? OF course. Draco looked uneasily at her bruised and cut body. Her face was relaxed, her mouth closed. **

**If it wasnt for all the scratches, she would have looked like an angle.**

**"ennervarate" Ginny's relaxed face tenced as she sat up instantly, stareing around like a doe in headlights. When she saw her rescuers, her eyes widened even more (If that was possible). **

**"Are you alright, Miss weasly?" Narcissa asked in a soothing tone. "Would you like to tell us what happened, and why you were in our garden?" Narcissa asked sweetly, setting a hand on the girls arm. Ginny nearly jumped out of her skin when Mrs. Malfoy touched her. Draco stared with an unreadable expression on his face, as Ginny's beautiful brown eyes darted from Mother to son. But where was that usual sparkle? **

**Draco chewed the inside of his cheek as the small Weasley shook. **

**"We cant help you if you dont tell us what happened." Narcissa said to the red head.  
**

**Ginny snapped out of her trance and she looked at Narcissa. "We were attacked..."**

**Ginny stripped off her jeans and slipped on some shorts. Narcissa walked into the room. "Alright lets look at those legs..." Draco entered as Narcissa was performing a spell on the burns. For a moment, his eyes widened, but slowly he recollected himself and walked on through the room. "Draco, wait, I need to go to get some ointment for this, and contact Dumbledore, and her brothers. Can you stay, and Draco will with you?" Narcissa asked them. **

**Ginny nodded without looking at Draco. Draco stared down at her legs for a moment more before nodding also. **

**"Alright, well then I will be back shortly." Narcissa walked briskly out of the room. Draco stared at the littlest weasly untill she turned her head and stared right back. **

**"Whats your name?" Draco asked, supriseing himself. He was attempting to have a conversation? What was he DOING! **

**"Im Ginerva...Ginny." The weasly replyed, her voice still a little shaky. Draco actually felt something hit him in his chest. What was it? Sympathy? Draco had never felt it before. **

**Ginny stared into his eyes, they were like endless pools of grey and silver, enchanting. He stared hard at her before opening his mouth to speak again. **

**"Would you like to get something to eat? I expect your hungry." Ginny nodded, her mind boggleing at the fact that the Malfoys, Of ALL people, were her rescuers, and were doing everything possible to help her. **

**"Why...Why are you being so...nice?" Ginny asked lamely as he helped her down the stairs. Draco froze and his eyes snapped onto hers. "Wea-Ginerva..." He started, trying to think up an excuse, because the truth was, he had no idea. "Because my Mum wants it." He answered, and started down the stairs again. "Well you could have just left me to get hungry...your mum never said to feed me..." Ginny said shakily, not believeing that Draco Malfoy, the person who had caused her family so much pain, had his arm around her waist, and was helping her down a stair case. Ron would kill him.**

**Draco didnt reply untill they reached the breakfast room when he had two house elfs go get Ginny something to eat. He sat down across the table from her and pondered her question. Ginny smiled weakly at him, hopeing that he would answer, but when he just stared, she spoke up. "You dont have to answer or anything...its just-never mind..." She Paused and took a bite of her eggs, not wanting to eat too fast that she would get sick. **

**"Those burns are bad..." Draco observed, although her legs were under the table. "Well...They dont hurt too much...Its fine." Ginny said, her brown eyes fixing on his. He looked into them, and couldent pull away. They were like magnets, forceing him to look into them. Draco found her eyes so emotional. Even when she was at hogwarts, when he avoided her as much as possible, he could always see what she was feeling. Right then, they were the exact same as always, only devoid of their usual sparkle. They had hurt, confusion, pain, and even hopelessness in them.**

**Draco pulled his eyes away finally as Narcissa stepped into the room. "Here, Ginerva, now be a dear, Draco and help Ginnerva put that on her legs. It will help with the pain." She walked around and handed draco a bottle of potion that looked paste like and smelled of lemons. He dipped his fingers into the substance and gently started to rub it on Ginny's legs, she moaned but otherwise kept quiet.**

**"Professor Dumbledor would like you to stay with us tonight and tomorrow, and then take you to Kings Cross with us. Draco nodded as Ginny looked up. "But..." **

**"And dont worry," Narcissa cut her off, knowing exactly what the young girl was about to say. "We will be going to Diagon Ally tomorrow to get you clothes, as all of yours were lost in the fire." Ginny looked up at her**

**"Mrs.Malfoy..." She started, not knowing how she was going to ever repay her. **

**"And your brothers have been informed that you are safe, and if I am going to call you Ginny, you will call me Narcissa." She finished. Narcissa was indeed suprised when the girl flung herself at her, hugging her around her neck. **

**"Thank you..." Ginny whispered, tears collecting at her eyes. Narcissa stared at Draco with an amused look on her face as she patted the girl on the back, as Ginny smiled into Narcissa Malfoy's shoulder.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ginny sat on the floor of the guest room, playing chess agenst herself. She had just taken her queen as the door opened, and Draco entered. **

**"Its kindof hard to play chess by yourself..." Draco commented, an amused smirk on his face as he sat on the edge of the bed, leaning over the board. Ginny was wearing a shirt of his that he had worn only the other week. The shorts belonged to Narcissa. **

**"Well...you could play with me!" Ginny suggested, knocking out one of her pauns. Draco almost laughed at the look on her face as she put herself into check mate, and then sighed, laying her head down on the board, scattering all the peaces. **

**"Shure...I'll play." **

**"Really?" Ginny's head jerked up and she turned to face Draco.**

**"No...not really." Draco said smugly as ginny glared. "But I DO have something that you might be interested in doing..." Draco got up and walked out the door, hearing ginny leap up, and run after him. **

**"What is it?" She asked, haveing to walk faster to keep up with Draco's long strides. **

**"You will see..." Draco walked towards the verry western part of the manner, and opened the door to the large garden. Ginny walked through after him, admireing all the beautiful plants. "Woa..." She breathed as some opened as they walked by them. **

**"This isnt it..." Draco said curtly, walking towards a barn. Ginny followed, haveing to sprint a little ways to recover the distance that draco had walked as she was looking at a beautiful red flower. **

**"alright, Red.." Draco said. Ginny jumped at being addressed as 'Red'. She looked around the door of the barn and openly gaped. Draco smirked at her face as she ran forward to pet the unicorns. "Wow..." She said again and again, untill draco stepped forward, tapping her shoulder. **

**"Want to ride one?"**

**Ginny patted the unicorns long, elegant neck as her and Draco urged their horses through a path in the woods. Ginny's look of amusement and pure delight kept Draco entertained as she swamped him with questions about the house, and the grounds. **

**"Umm...you dont have like..tame chemiretas, do you?" She asked as he was listing all the different animals they had demestocated. Draco smirked. "No not yet, were working on it." He joked dryly, it took ginny a moment before she got the joke. She laughed out loud and slapped a hand to her forhead. "OOOOH!" She exclaimed as Draco shook his head.**

**Soon Ginny had Draco asking questions about her family, and she was pretty shocked about it at first, but learned that he enjoyed the storys about the twins and ron verry much. She enjoyed the look of amusement on his face. He never laughed though, but she could tell he enjoyed them. **

**"And then there was this one time Char-" Ginny's voice broke as she remembered her older brother. He had been murdured by Draco's father...**

**Draco had thourally been enjoying the littlest weasly's storys. He had almost laughed at one point, but remembered who he was supposed to be. "Red?" He asked, looking at her. **

**"What about Charley?" Draco asked, and then saw the look on her face. His father...He knew it. **

**Ginny smiled, her bottom lip twiching. "Ahh...ummm HEY! Whats that plant called?" She asked, trying to avoid the subject of her eldest brothers. **

**"What? You didnt answ-"**

**"I dont want to talk about it." She cut him off, quickly. **

**"What the heck, Weasel, no one cuts me off" He said, scowling at her, makeing her most menaceing face. **

**"Dont CALL me that!" She turned away from him. Draco knew she had started to cry. A paing of guilt hit him, but then he remembered how much he was supposed to hate the weasleys. **

**"Why dont you just.." He started to yell angerly, and was shocked when she turned around and slapped him across the face. His hand flew to the spot where her little hand had left a large red mark on his perfect skin. **

**  
"NO. You listen, MALFOY." Ginny started, her voice shakeing. In just those few seconds, she had been reminded about how much he had put her through. Her and her family...His family...**

**"You have been civil, I'll admit even NICE to me this afternoon, but I still cant forget what you have put my family thorugh...I can see you dont mean it." Draco stared at her, not even trying to hide his shock. "You act like you can just run other people! We all have feelings, and I know that you do too! Maybe it was just because of your father, hovering over you all the time, trying to make you into something you arnt. But you know what? Your not your father, Draco! This afternoon, I saw something in you, that I have never seen before, I saw the real Draco...Something that perhaps no one has. Why cant you just...?" She whispered the last few words, her voice cracking. She didnt end the sentence before turning and urging her unicorn into a gallop, her face set.**

**Draco snapped out of his trance, and turned his unicorn, rideing after her silently, thinking about what she had just said...It was true. And he couldent get her voice out of her head: "Your not your father, Draco!" She had said his first name. And she had seen the real him? What did that mean?**

**Ginny had locked herself up in the guest room for the rest of the after noon, not even cometing down for dinner. Narcissa could tell that Draco was upset about something... He wasnt angry upset for the first time...it seemed something like...regret. **

**Narcissa wondered what that girl had done to her only son. Narcissa could see a change in her son, not verry large, but it was there. Maybe there was hope for him after all.**

**Ginny had been upstairs, telling Narcissa she didnt feel too good, and that they should have dinner without her. Narcissa seemed to know what was going on, but had left, telling her if she needed anything, all she had to do was ask.**

**Ginny was thinking, feeling bad about how she had treated Malfoy, but also felt like he needed the wake up call. It seemed crazy to her that all this happened in such a short time. Her parents...**

**no. She wouldent think about that.**

**Draco. Narcissa...how did she end up here, of all places? "Everything happens for a reason..." said a little voice in the back of her head. Ginny looked up at the ceiling, her eyes traceing the intricate dezign of silver, black and white weaving around the corners. Ginny sighed inwardly and decided that she should take a shower. **

**Ginny walked into the bathroom, and stared into the mirrior. **

**"have you been crying?" The mirrior said in a knowing way. "Yes actually." Ginny replyed curtly. "Oh well are you alright?" The mirrior said. "Yes...It was Malfoy's fault...but I guess he cant be responcible for everything..." Ginny felt a bit of guilt. "I shouldent have yelled at him." **

**"He needed it." Draco whispered through his mirrior at Ginny's reflection.**

**Draco watched Ginny shrug at the mirrior, and then walk into the shower part of the bathroom. **

**Sighing, draco layed back onto his sheets, knowing he would not be able to sleep soundly tonight.**

**Ginny crept through the long, dark hallway, makeing her way down the stairs trying to find the kitchen. "Oh drat..." She muttered to herself as she found a dead end. **

**"care to accompany me on my way to the kitchen?" Narcissa malfoy's cool voice sounded through the night air, scareing ginny. **

**"Oh..you scared me!" She exclaimed, clutching the front of her pajamas.  
**

**"Sorry about that.." She muddered, lighting the tip of her wand and walking towards another staircase. **

**"Dont you ever get lost in here?" Ginny asked, looking around yet another hallway. They seemed to never end! **

**"I remember, once, when i was visiting, my sister and I got lost in the Dunguns. Ever since then, i have been determined to make a mental map of this place. Yes, i do get turned around once in a while. I do beleive there are still parts of this house that have never been discovered.." She replyed, tapping a painting of a black tulup, which swung forward to let them in. **

**Ginny stepped through after narcissa, looking around the kitchen. Instantly house elves appeared at their sides, wanting to know what they wanted. She was reminded of Hogwarts, only these house elves seemed scared to death of them.**

**"Oh just a cup of coca." Narcissa said simply as four house elves rushed off to focus on her request. "And you, Ginerva?" SHe asked, looking at her expectantly. **

**"Oh..uh...I.." She studdered, completely embarassed. How would she know if they had things she asked for. She didnt want to make herself seem stupid!**

**"Might i suggest something?" Narcissa offered, knowing the girls distress. "The roast we had tonight was exceptional, how about you have some?" She asked, as Ginny nodded greatfully. The house elves rushed off without looking back.**

**There was a comfortable silence in which they watched the house elves cook and bring them their food. **

**"You have an effect on my son." Narcissa started, after she had sipped her coca. "He dosent know it yet, but I saw a change...what did you do to him?" She asked, facing Ginny.**

**"OH, I didnt, i mean, I dont know what I did-" "Oh dont worry about it Dear...I was just wondering...but anyways. How are you likeing your stay here?" Narcissa cut her off, smileing at her. **

**"Oh your manor is wonderful." Ginny stated, her eyes traveling around the room once again. "It seems so.."**

**"Empty?" Narcissa suggested, sipping her coca again. "Oh well, no, that wasnt the word i was looking fo-" "But it is. Draco and myself...thats all that live here. We should really go live somewhere else but since...recent events occured...we have to stay in here. It's supposed to be safe, and Dumbledore and the ministry are doing all they can..." Narcissa told ginny, as if they were merely discussing the weather. **

**"So they dont know where.." Ginny asked before she could stop herself. "No..there have been no reports on Mr.Malfoy's whereabouts, but we can always hope he will turn up in the papers somewhere.." narcissa said bitterly. Ginny looked down into her roast. "This is delicious." She stated, hopeing to travle away from this uncomfortable subject. **

**"Thank you...well i really must be off to bed. Do you think you can find the way back?" Narcissa asked, standing and brushing off her skirt.   
**

**"Oh,I think so..." GInny replyed smileing. "Thank you.." SHe muttered as Narcissa smiled. **

**"See you in the morning."**


	4. Chapter 4

**THe next day, Draco awoke early, rubbing his eyes. His head hurt, and as he had predicted earlier, he could not get to sleep the night before. Draco's blonde hair fell to his shoulders, as he ran his fingers through it, untangleing it. Turning over, draco sighed loudly, pulling at a strand untill it hurt. **

**"Draco, you need to get up. We need to take Miss Weasly to Diagon alley." Mrs.Malfoy's curt tone sounded through the mirrior. Draco rolled over and looked into the mirrior, rubbing his eyes. "Yeah, right mum." Draco yawned before swinging his legs over the side of the bed and climbing out. **

**After he had taken a shower, Draco wraped a towel around his waist and walked over to his closet. He opened the doors, stareing into the contents. Draco sighed, mentally kicking himself for wanting to look extra good for Weaslette. NO. I hate weaselys. **

**Chooseing a pair of baggy dark colored jeans, and a silk silverey button up, he walked back over to his bed and started to dress. **

**Ginny awoke early, feeling devoid of energy, and as if she had not had sleep in days. Her head throbbed, looking into the mirrior, she could see that she was extremely pale. "Oh great. I feel horrible, AND look it!" She exclaimed. **

**"no you dont dear, you look beautiful." The voice of Mrs.Malfoy sounded through the mirrior and her face appeared where Ginny's once had been. Ginny jumped and smiled. "Well hello mrs.Malfoy!" Ginny tryed her best to smooth down her crazy red curls. **

**"Ginnerva, how many times have I told you to call me Narcissa?" Without waiting for a reply, she started again; "I thought this morning we could go to Diagon Alley, get you your things, and then go out for lunch, what do you think?" Narcissa smiled. **

**Ginny smiled, her chocolate brown eyes shineing. "That would be wonderfull!" Narcissa nodded, and with a snap, dissappeared from the mirrior. Ginny smiled to herself, and started to sing.**

**"You held my hand and walked me home I know  
While you gave me that kiss it was something like this it made me go ooh ohh  
You wiped my tears, got rid of all my fears, why did you have to go?  
Guess it wasn't enough to take up some of my love  
Guys are so hard to trust  
Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl?  
The one who gives it all away**

Chorus:  
Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?  
Did you think that it was somethin I was gonna do and cry?  
Don't try to tell me what to do,   
Dont try to tell me what to say,  
Your better off that way 

Don't think that your charm and the fact that your arm is now around my neck  
Will get you in my pants... I'll have to kick your ass and make you never forget  
I'm gonna ask you to stop, thought I liked you a lot, but I'm really upset  
Get out of my head get off of my bed yeah thats what I said  
Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl, the one who, throws it all away

Chorus   
Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?  
Did you think that it was somethin I was gonna do and cry?  
Don't try to tell me what to do,  
Dont try to tell me what to say,  
Your better off that way

This guilt trip that you put me on won't, mess me up I've done no wrong  
Any thoughts of you and me have gone away

Chorus  
Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?  
Did you think that it was somethin I was gonna do and cry?  
Don't try to tell me what to do,  
Dont try to tell me what to say,  
Your better off that way  
Better off that way  
I'm better off alone anyway!" Ginny sang as she finished dressing. She wore a shirt of Narcissas and some of her old pants. 

**Draco was walking down the hall as he heard a sound comeing from ginny's room. She was singing. He was totaly entranced, and couldent believe what he was hearing. It was the most beautiful thing he had heard in his life. **

**Ginny slipped on her shoes and walked out into the hall, streight into an unexpecting Draco Malfoy. THey both tumbled to the floor and Ginny landed on top of him. He held her shoulders up, her red curls falling around her face.**

**Ginny stared at Draco for a moment before jumping off. "Sorry." She said, feeling the heat rise in her cheeks. "Uh..." **

**"Oh, your done dressing alredy? Well then lets go!" Narcissa said, walking out into the hall, holding out her hands. Ginny looked at Draco quizzically, but took one of them. "side along apperation." Narcissa explained before Ginny felt as if she was being squeezed in from all sides. Faster than it had started, it had ended, and the three figures were standing in the middle of a large clothes shop. **

**Ginny gasped. This store was one of the most expencive ones she had been in...probably in her life. A smile tugged at the corners of Narcissa's face before she launched Ginny at the nearest rack. "Come now, look for something!" Narcissa ordered, the sparkle in her eyes danceing.  
**

**"Oh, Mrs-Narcissa." Ginny corrected herself, before narcissa could interupt. "Look, I cant-youcant-" Ginny studdered, looking at the price above the rack.**

**"Oh come now ginny, its my money, and I decide where its going to go! Now pick out something or I will be forced to!" Narcissa smiled as ginny didnt move. Instantly Narcissa pulled ten different items off of the nearest racks. **

**"Draco, this might take a while, do you want to stay?" Narcissa looked over at her son who had seated himself infront of the dressing rooms. **

**"Yeah I'll stay..." Draco answered sleepily. Narcissa picked up a few more items and rushed ginny into the changing rooms. **

**"I want to see them when your done!" **

**  
"Uhhh"**

**Ginny looked at the first outfit. It was a pair of hip hugger geans, with rips all over. The shirt was skin tight, and showed off her curvs marvelously. It was a black, sleeveless top with a turtle neck, which showed off alot more skin than she usually did. Ginny walked out of the changing rooms nervously, and stopped infront of Narcissa. "Well, turn around let me see!" Narcissa smiled as GInny did so, somewhat dazeidly. Alright, give me those when your out of them." Draco merely stared. "Draco, close your mouth its impolite to stare." She snapped, and instantly his mouth close. He glared at his mother before getting back to his stareing contest with the wall.**

**Ginny walked back into the dressing rooms as one condemmed. It was quite cute actually the way she pouted when Narcissa shoved her in there. Draco nearly slapped himself. NO. **

**The next few minutes passed and Ginny walked back out, this time in a dark blue jean mini skirt and a noodle strap tank top that was silk. It was a dark green color, that contrasted beautifully with her hair. Draco's mouth parted and Narcissa couldent help but smile. "Draco stop drooling." She commanded as Ginny giggled. Draco immeadeantly closed his mouth and scowled at his mother.**

**After trying on numerous amouts of clothing (Narcissa must have spent over 500 Gallions at that store!) They decided that ginny needed shoes. And accesories. "Umm...I will leave you ladys to that..." Draco sighed as Pansy Parkenson walked through the door of the shoe shop. As quickly as possible draco darted for the exit. FREEDOM! His mind shouted as he reached for the handle.**

**"DRAKEY POO!"**

**After two hours of trying on shoes and jewerly, ginny felt so spoiled she wanted to crawl under a rock. It didnt help that Draco hadnt returned since pansy pulled him off with her to 'go shopping!'. Ginny couldent help but feel a little...jealous? NO...I dont like Malfoy! He was a jerk-off last night, and now your swooning over him? Thats just what he wants! Ginny scoweled inwardly and then smiled up at Mrs.Malfoy. **

**"Wonder where Draco is..." Narcissa said aloud, as she voiced ginny's thoughts. Ginny merely nodded, her eyes peering around the street. "I heard you singing today...You have a beautiful voice." Narcissa commented, trying to start a conversation. Ginny at least had the decency to blush as she smiled. "Thank you. For everything..." She added, her eyes lingering on Narcissa's beautiful, perfect features. "Well, lets go have lunch with out draco then shall we?" Narcissa said finally breaking the silence. Ginny smiled and nodded, as they entered a resturant. **

**About in the middle of the meal, Draco showed up, the front of his shirt unbuttoned and his hair messed up. He caught ginny stareing and hastily tryed to fix himself up. Ginny couldent ignore the sinking feeling she felt in her stomach when she thought about Draco and Pansy. **

**"Parkenson: I just escaped." Draco explained, trying not to look at the hurt in ginny's eyes. He hadnt done anything with pansy. narcissa glared at her son before gestureing for him to sit.**

**Draco sat next on his mothers side, next to ginny. He could feel her turn away from him as he sat down. _She must still be mad about yesterday night... _He thought before turning his attention to his sandwhich. They had enjoyed small chit-chat as they all ate and soon they were all finished. **

**"If you two dont mind, I'm going to go check on something at the bank." Narcissa stated, finishing her icecream. Ginny smiled and shook her head. _Darn, im going to be alone with him! _**

**"Alright, I'll meet you in the leaky cauldren in about an hour or so.." and with that she turned briskly on her expencive heel and walked off. **

**There was an aquward silence in which Draco finished his sunday, watching Ginny. SHe knew he was watching her, but she chose to inspect a passerby. Sighing, she stood, gathering up some of her many bags. **

**"We-Ginerva" Draco started, finally makeing up his mind. Instantly those captivateing brown eyes snapped onto his. "I..." Draco hesitated. "I would like to apologise for other day, only Im not verry shure how to." He finally finished lamely. GInny stared at him, dropping her bags. **

**Blushing, she started to pick them back up. "Well, you could-" But she was cut off as he started to help her gather her bags. She smiled warmly at him as he took the ones out of her hands, too, lightly brushing her fingertips. **

**"DRAKIE POO! I wondered where you went off to!" Pansy strolled up to them, not knoticeing Ginny. "I wondered if-" She stopped as she saw Ginny glareing at her. **

**"What are you looking at, weasle? ANd why are you even near my draco? Lets go, Drakie, She is pollouteing my air.." Pansy waved a hand in her face as she grabbed Draco's arm. GInny scowled. "Draco, thanks for lunch, It was verry good." Ginny smiled, kissing him on the cheek and takeing her bags. She winked and walked out into the crouded street. **

**"WHAATT?" Ginny could hear pansy scream. Ginny smiled smugly to herself, almost feeling bad for drac-Malfoy. **

**Suddenly she heard running sound and turned to see Draco running towards her as fast as possible, as Pansy looked livid. Grabbing her hand, He jerked her into a nearby shop, his cheeks red and his hair a mess. **

**Draco had been totaly suprised when the weasly girl kissed him on the cheek and thanked him for lucnch. He smirked to himself as she walked out of the door, winking flirtatiously. And that kiss...But then Pansy decided to ruin the moment by screeaching in his ears. He took off as fast as possible, and before he knew it, he had caught up with Gi-Weasly and pulled her into a small shop. **

**"Uhh.."She looked at him quizzically. "Did you escape?" She asked playfully. **

**"Yeah looks like it." Draco peered out the window, as Pansy walked by, crying on her friends shoulder. "Gosh she annoys me." He muttered as Ginny peered out next to him. "Where are we anyways."**

**He had just now taken the time to examine the small shop, which was decorated in cobwebs of all sizes, hanging from the cealing and rafters like there streamers at party. Draco coughed as dust that was flying in the air entered his lungs. Ginny wrinkled her nose and sniffed, a musty smell mixed with the many potions that were on shelves everywhere. "oohh.." she muttered, walking over to a jar, her eyes widened. **

**Draco walked over, looking over the small girls shoulder. "Ewww weasly!" He muttered as she read the potion effects. "Causes nails, teeth, and hair to grow at extremely fast rates. Hey you should slip some of that to Crabb or Goyle some time!" Ginny suggested. If she had been looking at Draco, she would have seen his grin. **

**"This is a cool shop!" Ginny smiled picking up a jar that contained a silvery liquid labled "Imbarissing truth Potion" on the side it read "Slip this to your teachers, friends, or family members and watch them unvale their most imbarrising secrets".  
**

**Ginny giggled wondering what would happen if she gave some to professor snape.**

**"Whats so funny?" Draco, who had been looking at another jar labled 'Animal maker', set a jar down and walked over. Ginny grinned, handing him the bottle. **

**  
A while later they emerged from the shop, carring various bottles, in all colors, shapes and sizes. They were both smirking evily and chatting with eachother as if they were best friends. Narcissa smiled to herself as she saw them approaching the Leaky Cauldren. "You lot redy to go?" She smiled as Ginny sighed, luggnig her many packages into her arms again. **

**"Ok lets go."**


	5. Chapter 5

**Draco opened his eyes after they apparated to find himself in the large game room. Narcissa looked over ginny before handing her a bag, then picking up the rest. "Put that on, I'll take these to your room.'' She offered, as Ginny helped her gather the bags. **

**Narcissa smirked and with a pop she dissapparated.**

**Ginny turned to watch draco paceing over to the large window that overlooked the rose garden. "Where is the bathroom?" She asked, holding up the bag. **

**Draco turned and nodded his head to the corner of the room, and Ginny walked into the bathroom. The bathroom was huge, and everything was in black marble. THe sink's fosets were a silver color, and the light came from a window in the cieling. Ginny sighed, setting down her bag and slipping off her shoes. **

**Curious to what Narcissa had picked out, Ginny opened the bag and pulled out the contents. **

**"You have GOT to be kidding me."**

**Draco sat on the window seat and looked into the Rose garden. He loved it there. The fountin in the middle was of the slytherin crest, water shooting out of the snakes mouth. Roses of every color imaginable grew around the garden, winding into eachother to form a maze. **

**Ginny sighed, looking at her reflection. SHe had to admit, this was an improvement. Even though she was a bit uncomfortable. She took a deep breath and stepped out of the bathroom, walking over to the window where Draco was seated. **

**Draco turned when he heard soft foot falls behind him. Turning, his eyes snapped onto Ginny, and he couldent look away.**

**Ginny was wearing a nearly strappless top in an emrald greeen color that showed off er skinny, musled stomach. Two thin strapps of the sme material went ove rher shoulders and cris crossed in the back. To match her silk top, a short mini skirt in the color black flowed like black water. Her feet were covered in boots that went up to her knees, that were a black, velvet looking material. Her hair was down, and hung around her face, every curl perfectly accenting her freckled, cream colored skin. Around her neck a black chocker was, that was studded with the same color green gems. Above her amazeing brown eyes there was a hint of green eye shadow, and black mascara. The only other makeup she wore was a shiny, light pink lipgloss that smelled like limes. **

**Ginny flushed, knoticeing how Draco was looking at her. Draco knew his mother picked out those clothes with out her concent, and she chose the colors that best suited ginny. He also knew that his mother knew he liked those colors. **

**"Uhh...Hey." Ginny scuffed her foot agenst the floor nervously. This was stupid Malfoy, and your acting like your afrade of him! Ginny glared at the floor and turned around. She didnt know why she was so nervous around him. **

**Draco stepped over to her. "Want to take a walk in the garden?" he questioned in monotone, looking at the floor.**

**"Alright..." She answered. She walked to the window and a door magicly appeared. Draco stepped out, and ginny followed him, stareing around the rose garden, her delight evadent on her face.**

**Every corner of the place was covered in roses...all the colors you could imagine, and some ginny had never seen before. As they walked down the path, Ginny stopped and admired every bush, and gasped when a rose suddenly appeared on the bush infront of her, and dissappeared again. **

**Draco walked forward and stopped at the fountian, and admired the work put into it. This was his sancuary. "This is the first time i have ever taken anyone with me back here.." he muttered softly, regreting he had said it the moment the words spilled from his mouth. Ginny turned and stared at him, walking over and sitting on the small bench. **

**"Im sorry Gi-Weasly. I dont know...this summer...I swear, I have canged..." He wanted to explain it all...tell her why he had been so vile and evil. He paced infront of her nervously, never looking her in the face. He almost seemed to be shakeing, as if in fear, rage, or a mixture of the two Ginny didnt know. She stood gracefully and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Malfoy, do you want to talk about something? Your father..." She prodded him softly, in soothing tones. Draco tenced and kept his head turned away from her. "Dont touch me.**

**Ginny winced, backing away.**

**Draco turned and Ginny could see he was trying hard not to cry, or show any pain, although she knew that he was going through a mental struggle. Swallowing hard, he nodded and stepped away from her, walking into the house. Ginny sat on the bench and hugged herself. The sun sank lower in the west and Ginny finally walked back up towards the house, her mind deep in thought. **

**Early the next morning, Ginny awoke as she heard Draco's voice. **

**"Weasly?"**

**She looked over into the mirrior where draco's face was, stareing at her, trying to tell if she was awake. **

**"Im up..." Ginny yawned, throwing the silver sheets off of herself and swinging her legs over the bed side. She stood and streched her arms out, waiting for draco's reply.**

**"As soon as your redy, I would like you to come down to the breakfast area."**

**Ginny pulled out a pair of jeans and a comefortable t-shirt before combing out her hair and putting a curling charm on it. She used a makeup spell and finally she was redy, lugging her trunk down the stairs. **

**Narcissa smirked as she came around to see what the clunking was about. "Oh dear, thats what house elves are for!" Narcissa rolled her eyes as ginny smiled appologeticly at her. Instantly ginny felt her trunk being pryed from her grasp as seven small houseleves pulled it away from her. "Well thanks.." she blushed and ran down the steps, hurrying to the breakfast room. **

**She walked in, sitting in one of the comfortable chairs in front of the window. The sun wasnt up and the moon was shineing above the garden. **

**"When we get on that train, we have to go back to how it was before." Draco suddenly appeared behind her. **

**She turned, a little dissappointed. But what should she expect? He was a malfoy, his reputation needed to be upheld. **

**"Oh, yes." She said, smileing softly. "Thank you for all you did.." She touched his arm gingerly and then walked out of the room. **

**The hogwarts express pulled off from the station, and ginny pulled her trunk down the hallway, looking for an open compartment. She smiled as she found Harry sitting on the last one. Ron and Hermione must be at preficts meeting... she thought absently before plopping down on the seat across from him. "Hallo Harry!" She said cheerfully.**

**She had changed.**

**Alot.**

**"We were so worried about you..." Harry's face suddenly fell. He pulled her into a hug, squeezeing ginny within an inch of her life, before releceing her. "we had no idea...and..." Ginny turned away, her eyes brimming with tears, thinking of her parents. "its alright harry..." She muttered, as he sat next to her. He stroaked her red curls softly and leaned agenst the window.**

**She layed on his lap, and soon fell fast asleep. **

**Draco pushed past the many kids trying to find compartments till he finally reached the end compartment. Without missing a beat he swung open the door and looked into the alredy filled compartment. There was Ginny...asleep on Potters lap. A strange feeling entered his chest. "Hey potter, what are you two doing in here?" As coldly as he could, glareing with all his might at the boy-who-just-wouldent-die. **

**Potter glared back and was about to reply when ginny stirred, quieting the both of them. GInny sat up, rubbing her eyes and letting out a huge yawn. She gazed sleepily around at Harry, and then her eyes traveled to Draco. Immeadently, they widened and she looked nervously from harry to draco, whom were haveing a glareing contest. Finally Draco couldent bear to look at Potter anymore.**

**"What are you looking at, Weasle?" He asked, his eyes snapping onto Ginny's but showing nothing but hate. Ginny shrank back a few inches. So he was serious about that... She thought, her spirits fadeing. **

**Draco looked at her, and as soon as he said it, he felt horrid. He shouldent though...right? She was the one who had her head laying on potters lap! But then again, he couldent be JEALOUS. He would have pondered this more if the-boy-who-was-about-to-be-dead hadnt picked this time to get up in his face. **

**"Get out, Malferret." He Pointed at the door, as Draco hastily put on his trade mark smirk. "I would be more than happy to. Have fun, but not too much fun...I dont think big weasle would like that." Draco said coldly and slammed the compartment in Harry's face. THe glass shattered, but draco didnt care. He would just scare some little kids out of their compartment, and then take a nap, his head was throbbing. **

**"MALFOY!" **

**He knew who that person was. _Great..._**

**Hermione tapped him impaciently, awakeing him. And he had JUST gotten to sleep! **

**"What do you want, Granger?" Hermione looked taken back, as he had not yelled, or called her anything fowl. He just seemed slightly agitated that she had woken him up. **

**"What do I want? Well you missed the prefect meeting, and your HEAD BOY!" She sighed, exasparated. "Being head boy makes you obligated to attend those meetings!" She scolded as Draco inspected his fingernails. **

**"Well I guess I will have to keep that in mind." He replyed without missing a beat. "Now if you DONT mind...I have alot on mine so..." His face fell and hermione could tell there was something wrong.**

**"Malf-Draco. Talk to me, whats wrong? This is the first time i have had a half decent conversation with you, and you seem not yourself." Hermione was extremely interested to find out what had happened to the stuck up slytherin. **

**"Why does it matter to you?" He asked, rolling his eyes although he knew that she had alredy caught on.**

**"Well I will find out eventually...do you EVER talk to anyone about whats bothering you?" she asked, sitting opposite of him. **

**Draco shook his head. "No one understands." He was far too miserable to even knotice that he should be telling her to get out and calling her names. Far too miserable. And he didnt even know what was wrong!**

**  
Hermione pondered this for a moment. "Well i cant promise i will understand, but sometimes its nice to have someone to talk to..." She said with a flourish, as if that was the end of things. **

**"Just leave me alone, please?" There we go again. He used the word PLEASE! Hermione was way confused now. **

**"What HAPPENED to you Malfoy!" She asked finally, breaking the silence.**

**"I met someone. Now get out." Hermione stood, knowing she had touched a nerve, and walked out the door, glanceing back for a moment before decideing that he wasnt going to tell her anything. She walked down the hallway, wondering two things: One, who had Malfoy met; and two, how would ron and harry react to hearing this? **

**She hurried down the coordoor and walked into the compartment, finding Ron, Harry, and Ginny all talking about quittige. Only ginny seemed to be a little out of spirits. What is WITH everyone! Hermione wondered, before breaking up the conversation to relate what she had just heard. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ginny sighed and moved over so that Hermione could sit down. Hermione gave ginny a wierd look before opening her mouth. "I just saw the wierdest thing." SHe started. Ron and Harry both looked at eachother and then stopped their conversation.**

**"You will never guess...I just had a decent conversation with MALFOY." She breathed, as Ron and Harry exchanged confused looks. **

**Ginny just sank deeper into her seat, not looking fazed at all. **

**"And you know what else? He looked like he had, well I know how wierd this is going to sound, but he looked upset. I dont know about what though. He was so upset, that he didnt call me any names, or anything!" THe boys' eyes widened. **

**"I bet he is up to something. You had better watch it, Hermione..." Ron instantly jumped to this conclusion. Harry nodded.**

**"Well maybe he just changed!" Ginny said a little too quickly, which caused all three to look at her like she was crazy.**

**"Gin, are you feeling well?" Harry asked concerned. **

**"You have got to be kidding right? Your DEFENDING the idiot? The one who has made all weaslys lives a liveing hell!" Ron exploded, as Ginny stared at blankly, as if she was bored. **

**Ron fumed as Ginny stood and walked over to the compartment door. "Harry. Hermione." she nodded at them before leaving the compartment calmly. As soon as she was out in the hall, she walked down a little before stopping and punching the wall. "URRGGGHHH!" She growled frusteratedly. "STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPI-" "Jeez, Red, cool it!" Draco exclaimed, grabbing the redheads tiny arms. **

**"Whats up?" He asked her, his tone calm and collected. "RON.Is.SUCH.A.FAG!" She breathed, anger behind each and every word. Draco smirked.**

**"Whats with you. Lemme go!" She turned on him suddenly annoyed by his smirk. **

**"Jeez fine weaslett." He acted hurt and turned to walk away. ((Three, two,one...)) "HEY, wait!" Ginny ran down the compartment and to his side. "Im sorry...that was way out of line. Im just really stressed. Ron has been giving me greif about everything! Old habits die hard, huh?" She rolled her eyes.**

**"You didnt have to say all that crap about me and harry." She said angrly. "If your jealous, you should have gotten to me first." She started. **

**"JEALOUS, WEASLE! A MALFOY?" He roared, turning on her. "Im NOT haveing this conversation." He said through his teeth, before turning and walking off, Fumeing. **

**"JERK!" She screamed after him, before walking into the bathroom, and locking the door behind her. She burst out into tears. Why did she care so much? SHe looked into the mirrior, and sighed, wishing it would talk to her as the one in the Malfoy mannor had. She looked down at her clothes. SHe was wearing a pair of hip hugging jeans and boots, and a tee that was black and form fitting. On the front it said: "Im not listening" With a pink bunny on it, holding its hands over its ears. Her red curls had been streightened, and she pulledd itup into a claw clip, some strands falling out. IN her ears she wore silver hoops, and around her neck she had a chain with a black rose on the end. **

**When Ron had burst into the compartment, he had hugged her, crying and wanting to know if she was alright. Who was she staying with? What had happened? She had told him she didnt want to talk about it, and she couldent tell him some of those things, he had exploded on her, saying things he would regret...And she had started to ignore him. Thats when Harmione came in. **

**Ginny sniffed hevily and wiped her eyes. "Why did you have to leave?" She asked aloud. "Everythings going to change now...isnt it..." She asked the cealing. She wished her mother and father were still alive. Then she would be sitting in a compartment with ron. If Voldemort had been stopped years ago, she would be with Collin...and she wouldnt be missing her brother...**

**Thick hot tears streamed down her face. For the rest of the trip she stayed in the bathroom crying her eyes out.**


End file.
